The Gods of Our Time
by Alex Barkhorn
Summary: The Gods; They're groups of highly skilled soldiers who work in secrecy. But one recruit uncovers a plot, not only about the world as they know it, but also, of his own lineage.
1. Chapter 1

I was taken from my family at a young age. I don't know what my family was like. Hell, I don't know my real name. Only a number - 11744. Codenamed Alex. I was trained from birth, from my capture, to kill. To be a soldier. Most kids go to school to learn of math and grammar, right? I learned about emotions- how to hide and conceal them, and also how to read them. I learn about the human mind- natural instincts and impulses. I was taught how to fight. How to kill. Not only properly and swiftly; but gracefully. Stealthily. "Do not hide in the shadows and on rooftops," my trainer told me. "You must hide in plain sight. Always be a blade in the crowd. Trust me. They will least expect it"

I was part of the Gods. The three classes of mercenary super-soldiers. There were three different units- The Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. The Zeus' were the elites- that's the unit I was apart of. We were the best of the best, and had experience that others wouldn't log for the next few years. Then you had the Hades unit. They were ruthless and swift, but were only used for all-out wars. They were expendable. Then the Poseidon unit- the Recon group. They were smart, edgy, and clever. Being part of the Zeus unit was a heavy title, and I was put in a squad with 11359, or Zach, and 41102, Allison. But Allison? That's for another time.

Anyway, while it was an American project, the bases were localized mostly in central Europe. My particular story takes place in the outskirts of Poznan, Poland, a day or two away from Berlin. I don't know how they get the kids, let alone ship them illegally to foreign countries, but, hey. They were good at keeping themselves secret, so I didn't really dwell on it.

The process in which it happens? Oh, God. Don't get me started on it. It's a horrible process, that no one should ever go through. They reinforce your body with metallic structures, so your muscles are extra reinforced. They then inject you with all these concotions that makes your blood hurt, and you feel like throwing up just when you move. But the after, when you come down? It's euphoric. You feel invincible. It was horrible.

Throughout my life, I was taught apathy. I was taught how to be a cold blooded killer. Often times I wondered who my parents were. What they were like. If I had any siblings. But these thoughts would not bother me, only cause me to be distracted. My life was just that; a life. No more, no less. That all changed when she entered it.

The new recruit to my squad - number 23813. Codenamed Alicia. She was an interesting female to me. She was the only person I made any contact with- usually I was more stone cold than any other recruits. I said very little to her. She was talkative, but relatively harmless. As morose as I was, even at times. I often caught myself thinking about her, compulsively. This confused the hell out of me. I didn't know what to think of this. Months went on. We became closer, and inseparable. I began to feel what I never did, or never would again, feel with another human. I felt trust. Comfort. Compassion. We once snuck out of our bunks at night and watched as the full moon peaked from behind the falling leaves flowing through the air. It was the night I felt the warmth of another person's soft touch against my hand. The slow steady breathing of the one I _thought_ I loved.

Others became aware of this bond. They knew what was going on. The mentors thought little of it. A mere roadblock in both of our very promising futures. We would walk to every training session together. Every break, we spent on the stairs of the barracks. Talking. Sharing stories. We both gave each other names to satisfy our comfort. Alex Kazama. And Alicia Belle. Around our superiors, we used our codenames or numbers. Around each other, and only each other, would we say the others full names. _This_ caught the attention of the superiors.

One normal day, Squad 113- mine and Belle's squad- were ordered to find and extract a package. I, Alicia, and our third partner, 11359, Codenamed Zach, set out with the usual supplies. The package was of high priority, given to us specifically considering we were the best Squad and never failed.

Until that day.

Halfway to our target, we were ambushed. All were wearing somewhat similar biomechanical armor similar to our own. I instantly figured it to be a rogue group of mercs who copied our tech, so we had no trouble fighting back. I drew my swords, as did Alicia, and Zach, who unholstered his dual 9mm's.

The battle was raging. Hiding behind thick forest walls, my black armor was covered in soot. Alicia's deep purple covered in blood- not all hers- and covered in scrapes. Zach's maroon chest piece even had a large hole in it- The bullet stopped by the final layer. Though, the fight had only begun. Shielded in a shield grenade, we made our final decision to sprint it out to the Extraction Point, two miles due north of the target. "Keep up." I said to the two. I drew my AUG, Alicia her combat shotgun, and Zach cocked his carbine semi-auto rifle. The enemy advanced, ever so slowly. The shield gave out. The race was on.

Being the best squad was no task easily achieved. Which is exactly why we were the best. We easily ran through, all four point seven-six miles to the target. We picked up the target- a fallen comrade dubbed MIA two months before. Number 41102, Codename Allison. Zach's twin sister. She had been stranded there for two weeks, surviving off whatever she managed. Being a soldier, though, didn't stop her from keeping up as we got to their extraction. "LZ is extremely hot," Radioed Command. "Proceed with caution 113." I grunted in response, throwing an incendiary grenade at our attackers.

When all quieted, I did a quick check for any injuries and ammo counts. Zach had been shot in the leg. Allison in the hand. Alicia was quiet. And pale. I moved her trembling hand and saw a sight that gave me a feeling I never knew. I felt my heart stop a moment. Alicia was shot and bleeding heavily from a sniper bullet to the abdomen. "... Alicia." Was all I could say. She gave me a smile, a smile only she could give. "I love you Alex." She whispered, before falling to the floor.

In the medical section of the bird command sent, medics and myself were working to bring Alicia back. The average human could only be dead for five or so minutes before being brought back without serious consequences. Soldiers like us could go from an hour to a day or two. They managed to bring back a pulse- weak, but alive, and I managed to find a bullet. A bullet from a sniper rifle that looked _very_ familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting for two hours to hear about Alicia was as close to Hell as I could picture it. I couldn't sit still and often found myself pacing around, still in my scraped and blood splattered jet black armor. After what seemed like eons, Zach came out of Alicia's room. "Okay, tell me everything." Was all I said, resisting the urge to slam him against the wall and demand answers. "She'll be in that coma for a while. Pulse is lower than normal. When... If she recovers, she'll need God knows how long of physical therapy. Alex... Most likely, if she is still recovering within a few months... She'll be retired." I felt another strange feeling. My knees almost buckled beneath myself and I became short of breath. " Retired... Another word for murdered... But... Can... I see her?" I murmured. Zach's expression softened and he nodded. I walked in and what I saw almost made me cry- almost.

She was pale. Sickly pale. Her breathing was fast and uneven, and I could see her bandages, bloodied up from her operation. I staggered to a chair next to her bed, and slowly sat down, and layed my hand on hers. I sat their for hours, staring at her, the occasional shiver washing over me.

Having graduated months ago, I had nothing to do but spend every day with Alicia, talking to her. I knew she probably couldn't hear me, But I always held her hand, and never left her side. I'd leave for missions or for nutrition leave, but other than that, I'd stay with her. I'd talk about what I saw on television, or the missions I went on with Zach and Allison. But, I also noticed her breathing was getting calmer.

Months passed by, and it was almost spring. The blossoms began blooming, and I would open the window and speak to Alicia. "Look, Alicia... The falling leaves, just like the night of the full moon that night. They look so beautiful... Alicia..." I said, trembling. "Alicia..? Wake up...! You hear me, Alicia Belle? Wake up! I love you! You can't die, Alicia! You can't..." I was sobbing on her bedside now, shuddering and shaking as a slow noise distracted me. Alicia's hand was moving. I stared in amazement, as my tears the had splattered against her pale hand. "...Alex..." I heard, as just a whisper, even for my hearing.

That night, I didn't leave. For anything. I stayed with her, as always, talking. About anything that came to my mind. I would ask her questions, but nothing happened. Just the same, steady breathing. I thought that what I heard was just my mind playing tricks on me, telling me I heard something I wanted to, but wasn't really even there. Days passed by, and one morning when I visited her, I saw her door cracked open. I peeked inside and saw doctors crowding around. I frowned and my expression changed when I caught a glimpse of beautiful brown hair moving. She was slowly awakening from her slumber. She caught sight of me and smiled, with a smile that broke an icy grip from my heart.

The next few days, we conversed. I helped her get her strength back. I helped her with whatever, really. From the little things; food, drink, passing the remote. To things like helping her walk around. I looked outside and saw more leaves falling, and I smiled, opening the window. "Just like the night of the full moon... Like you told me... Before you showed your true human side." Alicia whispered, as I looked at he in amazement. The next day, I told Alicia of the plans of her therapy. "And... If it doesn't work... You'll be retired..." I finished in a whisper. Alicia looked at me, with the same hardened look I myself was so good at. "What're the chances of that...?" She asked. "... Sixty percent." I told her. She only nodded. "Better get to it then." She said, getting out of bed. "Whoa, what-?" I began. "Alex, you and I both know what we need to do. I'm gonna start walking three times a day. Running twice a week. And being more active." "But-" I began protesting, but was silenced by a look from Alicia. "You have doubts?" She asked steely. "... No, ma'am." I smiled. "One thing, Alex." She started. "Mm?" I said. "Did you mean those things that day...? When you saw the leaves fall..?" She asked. My facial expression softened, and I walked up to Alicia, whose breath drew shorter. I cupped her chin in my hand. "Every word, Alicia." The next thing I knew, our arms were wrapped around each other, and the space between our lips were gone

So the race was on. I would help Alicia everyday take walks around the campus, and would jog with her every Tuesday and Thursday. The first week was a long an painful process. But Alicia set her jaw and took it, knowing what the consequences were if she didn't. We didn't speak of the kiss, but we did look at each other every so often, the glint of the memory of it still in their smiles. I would find myself feeling closer to her. I actually felt a bond. Maybe even love.

One day, as we were walking, another soldier walked past us, bumping into me. I instantly recognized him. Number 41050, Codenamed Andrew. Slung over his shoulder was a modified Barrett . With special bullets.

Me and Alicia were back to our old selves again. I was slightly more open though, finding myself holding her closer to me. We would look at each other, and started laughing for no reason. "What?" She asked, smiling. "Nothing," I said, "Its just you." I chuckled, and we both hugged and held each other close. Andrew seemed to notice this.

Alicia soon caught her strength again, and began to spar with me. There were still some bugs to work out, but every so often, I would find myself on my back, looking up at a smiling Alicia, and demanding one more try. She then had to report to the Director, so I waited outside for info on what happened. Alicia came outside, looking serious. "They want me to do a solo mission." She said, as we walked to her room. "What? Solo? You just recovered, though." I said impassively. "Yes. I know. But I have to, Alex. You know that." She said, and looked at me. To any other person, my current face would be impassive. Alicia knew me though. The way I had my jaw set. How my eyes were softer. She placed a calming hand in my cheek. "Don t worry Alex." She whispered with a smile. "I love you, Alicia..." I whispered, slowly clutching her hand. "And you know how hard it is for me to say that..."

The next day, Alicia set off on her mission. Zach had informed me it was routine, but as I nodded and listened, I noticed one thing. Andrew was also away on a mission that day. I curtly excused myself and walked out of the mess hall, leaving Zach and Allison both looking confused as I swiftly exited.

Alicia, on the other hand, was delivering a package of Code-Three priority to a neighboring training camp. Alicia smirked as she left. "Poor saps..." She muttered, before hearing a familiar hollow boom. Without thinking, she started sprinting at thirty mph, as a loud thud was heard and a hole in the ground appeared.

I was dashing across branches and treetops towards Nike, the camp Alicia was sent to. I was only in light armor, a few kunais and shurikens were strapped to me. I also had my ninjato strapped to my waist. I heard the faintest boom, and changed direction.

Andrew cursed as he cocked his rifle again. This girl was fast. The Director said it was important to take out this individual, that they could ruin their 'operation'. Though confused, he didn't ask questions. Only followed his order. It had to be done. He fired again, and missed, but struck the earth next to his target, causing her to stumble. She looked up an around frantically, and glared when she saw her attacker. He smirked and reloaded. As he was getting ready to fire, something darted in between them, and the last thing he saw was something flying at him, before his sights were smashed.

"Alex?" Alicia breathed, staggering to her feet. I watched my kunai soar and strike him, hearing a shriek of pain afterwards. I grabbed her hand and darted through the forest. "Whats going on? Alex?" She yelled. "You were slated for retirement. They sent 41050 after you. The same person who shot you when we found Allison." I explained. "Bastards!" I heard her hiss. "Where are we going?" Alicia asked. "We're free now. We can go anywhere." I answered, running to the safe house I set up weeks ago.

"How far do you expect to take this, Alex?" Alicia asked me, drinking the rest of her coffee. I only looked at her. Alicia has noticed how stoic I had become the past few days. Our new hideout was quite a distance from the Academy. I looked at her intensely, and only shrugged. Alicia scoffed, finishing the rest of her beverage, before rhythmically tapping her fingers on the table. "I think I'm gonna go back there." I told her, leaving Alicia to gape at me.

After days of persistence, Alicia finally managed to find out about my little announcement. "I want to find whatever info they have on us. Where we were born, who our parents are." She remembered the look in my eyes. My face, to the untrained eye, was impassive. But she could see the curiosity and longing in my gaze. This was something I really wanted to do. She offered to go, but I would not let her. "I'll upload whatever I find to a laptop whose IP address changes every hour. It'll be impossible to track. That way, if I don't make it... You can continue." Alicia nodded, and I took her in my arms. "If anything happens to me... Don't come for me. Just go. Promise me." I told her. She nodded and whispered, "I promise..."

The next morning, Alicia woke up to find Alex gone. She panicked, looking around. She saw a black laptop open on the counter, with a screen that said "Waiting for Upload". Alicia quickly put in her earpiece, clicking it on. "Alex?" She almost shrieked, waiting for a response. "Well, look who's awake." Alex's calm voice said on the other line. "Alex... Be careful." She said. Alex grunted, clicking his line off. Alicia was stuck waiting for news.

A few hours later, a sound from the laptop made Alicia jump. It showed an uplink was completed, and that five files were being downloaded. Alicia heard a small static noise from her earpiece. She put it in, listening closely. "Andrew. What're you doing here? I thought the Director had you on a tight leash?" She heard Alex say. "Oh, shut it. You know as well as me that this won't last. Don't sound so cocky." "I agree!" Alex roared, and Sounds of clanging metal were heard. By the sounds made, Alicia pictured that Alex was hungry with rage for what Andrew did to her. The roars and sound of flesh spliting made her shudder. Andrew must have gotten a punch in, because she heard a pop, Alex grunting, and the other line go to static or a moment. The Sounds only slightly faded, and the roaring finally stopped, with the sound of a sword penetrating warm flesh and the moaning of a wounded person. Another sound, and a body falling to the ground. Alicia waited, or what seemed like hours, with the dread and cold fear that it was Alex on the ground lying in a pool of blood. She couldn't even speak when she heard muffling on the other line. "That s the last of him..." She heard someone-Alex- say. "You get the files?" He asked. Alicia tried to speak but couldn't." "Alicia!" He hissed. She snapped out of it, shaking her head and sighing in relief. Suddenly, she heard alarms. "Shit." Alex groaned.

I waited for Alicia to reply, when I heard the sounds of sirens. "Shit," I groaned. I immediately pulled my sword from Andrew's abdomen; flicking it to get blood off, then sheathing it. I heard rushed footsteps and dashed around the corner. I saw more coming from that way as well. _"__Dammit..." _I thought to myself. I looked around, and saw a window to the left, leading to the forest. I gritted my teeth, threw a smoke pellet on the ground, heard a few gunshots, and jumped out. When I landed, I felt a stinging and burning pain in my abdomen. I felt around, and confirmed that I was suffering from a gunshot wound. I cursed to myself, and ran to the safehouse as fast as I could.

Alicia tensed when she heard rushing footsteps approach the house. She grabbed Alex's M9 Baretta, removed the silencer, and crept to the door. She heard a body hit the ground, and opened the door. Alex was laying face down unnaturally in the grass, bleeding from the stomach. Alicia broke free from the cold grip holding her stomach in place, and carried Alex in. It was a long and very painful process for Alex, taking out the bullet and treating Alex. The bullet was lodged deep inside. "What the hell were you thinking...!" Alicia would whisper to herself. After a few hours, Alex was wrapped in gauze and bandages. She looked at him, worried to death. "Now it's my turn to wait." She said, a silent tear tolling down her cheek.

I woke up with a splitting headache and the worst nausea ever. I looked down at my bandaged abdomen, and almost groaned getting up. I silently crept through the safe house, peeping at the clock. It was nearly midnight. I decided to check on Alicia when I heard her on the phone. Quietly and nimbly, I checked it out. "...and he came back, injured. Yes, he was still alive...Yes, they failed...Yes, sir. I understand.." She said, clicking her earpiece off. I felt my heart stop beating, literally, for a few moments, and watched her as she observed the necklace I gave her, and load a magazine into her silenced G18. Without hearing any more, I crept back to my room, the only sound being my tears of rage fall to the floor.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of bacon sizzling and the smell of fried potatoes. I scoffed quietly to myself. _"What, a last meal?" _I thought, before going to my arsenal. I put on my black pea coat, and attached my silenced Beretta on my hip holster, effectively leaving it out of sight. I walked into the kitchen, where Alicia greeted me. "Hey, Alex! I see you've recovered quite well. How are you feeling?" She asked warmly. "...Peachy." I answered with a fake smile. She had a quick look of confusion before smiling again and giving me my plate, and her own separate one. That one was in the microwave already. _"Oh, always the naive one..." _I thought. Knowing my way around the bend, I observed my food. I smelt something a bit bitter. I smirked and got up, being stopped by Alicia speaking. "Oh, Alex, one last thing." She said, reaching behind her neck. "I lost it for the tenth time last night. Hold onto it for a bit while I learn not to be a klutz?" She asked. I smirked, and gripped the woven necklace and stuffed it in my pocket. "Aren't you gonna eat?" She asked innocently. "Sorry, Alicia. Dyin' ain't on my menu for a while." I said, leaving her shocked face as I went to call Zach and Allison.

"And you're sure she is going to kill you?" Zach asked on the other line. We were speaking Greek for safety measures. "Yes. I heard her last night, and went through her files to double-check. She's been tied in with the Director for years. Though, there's nothing from a few years ago and before... She just appeared out of nowhere, it seems. Anyway, It's a very long and complicated process, that'll take a while to explain to you." I informed him. "Alright, Alex. Look, me 'nd Ali, we'll pack tonight and head to your safe house. Thanks for trusting us-"

"Trust? Zach. You're a good friend an' all, but I ain't trusting anyone for a long time. Let alone get remotely close to anyone." "Alright. Listen, Al, are you-" Zach was cut off by me shushing him. I heard the faintest click before moving out of the way of a bullet.

From a G18.

I stumbled back against Veritas, my trusted Ninjato. I scrambled up and unsheathed it, staring into the eyes of my once trusted lover and best friend. "Is this what domestic abuse has come down to?" I snarked, before tsking and lunging at Alicia. She dodged to one side, and fired again, clipping me on the side. "Only grazed me!" I roared, lunging again, but only slicing a chunk of her hair. "Alex, don't fight back. Those lessons from you paid off!" She said, shooting again. When she reloaded, she instead pulled out her daggers, slashing at me in an _X_. I parried it, and kicked her down. She tripped me, lunging a dagger into the ground where my head was, before I rolled away, feeling a breeze, and saw my Desert Eagle resting on the nightstand. I reached for it, but stopped when Alicia's dagger was thrown into the wood. I flipped up and stared at her. She had a regretful look on her face, which countered the rage displayed on mine. "Alex, I'm sorry, but-"

"Save your sorry's! I don't want to hear it! I trusted you! And you turn around and stab me in the back-almost literally!" I snarled. "This is bigger than you!" She sobbed, before lunging at me again. I roared and flipped over her, kicking her out of the window. I leaped onto the broken window sill, and watched her get up, bleeding from different areas. "Alex, just listen-"

"Shut up!" I said, sprinting at her and crashing my sword down against her dagger, slamming it down repeatedly, pushing her furthere to the ground as my blade crashed against hers. "Don't fight back Alex!"

"How many times do I have to say shut up?" I barked, kneeing her and holding up her head by the hair. I held my sword to her neck, and heard her sob, probably thinking this was the end. I roared, and threw my Ninjato into the Earth.

Alicia watched in utter confusion at what was going on. I jerked her head down, getting off of her and wiping blood from my wounds. "A-Alex-" She started. "I'm giving you ten minutes to go back to your beloved Director. If you know what's good for both of you, you will never separate. Watch him, never let him out of your site. If you do, that'll be the last time you see him...Or anything for that matter." I snarled. She began to protest, but was silenced by a shot from my Beretta, now sans silencer. "You now have nine minutes." I hissed. She nodded, grabbing her things and clearing off. I hopped back in the house and picked up my earpiece. "Have fun, Alex?" Allison said on the other line. "I had a minor irritation to deal with. Pack your things and meet me on the eastbound train." I informed her, readying all of my weapons, and putting my sword in a guitar case, and my other weapons under clothes in a duffel bag. "Why? Where are we heading?" She asked. "Washington DC. That's where we'll find info on our parents." I informed her, before clicking it off and putting in my headphones.

After exiting, and attaching the chain to my wallet, I looked at the house. It was already tattered and torn, so I threw a incendiary grenade at it, letting it burst to flames. I began to walk away, stuffing my hands in my pockets, when I felt something in there. I rummaged around the contents, and found the necklace. I then took out my own. Just looking at it reminded me of the torment and pain I was going through, emotionally. I took one hard look at it, sighed deeply, combined them, and threw it into the blaze. I turned my back on the house in flames, and the yin-yang pendant burning within. The extreme heat evaporated the tears that were so close to it already.

Allison smiled as she and Zach greeted me. Allison's appearance caught me off guard. She was prettier with her hair down like this. Zach also lazily let his flow. I shrugged, as Zach looked around. "D'ya think they're-" He started, but was cut off by me. "Of course they're watching us. It's up to us to lose them. We'll stop ten klicks from DC before travelling on foot. That'll slow them down." I explained, boarding the train. The train ride was long and incredibly boring. Allison was listening to her music, and I decided to inform Zach on the situation. "Turns out I was a bit more successful during our augmentation. You know how your armor doesn't automatically regenerate, and mine does? Or the immense intellectual and physical skill difference? They said I was different. And that I could pose a problem. They're planning something, Zach. With a lot of people working against us." Zach only nodded, analyzing the situation.

We finally reached our destination in Virginia, figuring we would walk the rest of the way to DC. Though we did stop at a motel for rest. "So, what happened with Alicia?" Allison asked. "Nothing." I replied dryly. "But, isn't she working with the Director?" She pestered. "Yes." I replied, obviously annoyed. "Then, what are we-"

"Look, Allison, I kinda don't wanna talk about it, so if you can shut it for ten seconds, that'd be fan-freakin'-tastic!" I yelled, near tears. Allison only looked hurt, or maybe pissed, and stormed into the bathroom. Zach opened his mouth to speak. "Don't. I already know..." I grumbled.

Zach had left for supplies, and, after some hesitation, I knocked on the bathroom door. "Um... Look, Allison. Sorry. But you gotta understand that that's a touchy subject. I'm still trying to accept it myself, so if you-" The door slowly creaked open, half showing Allison's face. She had just showered, and was in a towel. I resisted the urge to look down, and she opened the door all the way. "It s okay. I shouldn't have pressed on..." She said quietly, linking her own hands together. "... I never thanked you for saving me." She said quietly. "It was my mission." I replied simply. "I know, but..." She sighed, turning around and pointing those bright blue eyes right at me. "... Still. Thank you..." She then gave me a soft hug. Oddly, I quickly placed my hands around her as well. She stepped back, gave me a smile, and walked back to the bathroom. My knees felt a bit weak, but I shook it off. No need to get hurt again.

I sat down on the bed and unlaced my boots. I sighed and was about to take one off, when Zach rushed in. I bolted up and put one hand on my sword hilt. "What is it? Someone tail ya?" Zach nodded, and took out his custom desert eagle, and I slowly removed the sword from my sheath.

We waited until we saw a shadow approach the door, and Zach swung it open, grabbing the person and throwing him on the bed. The assailant quickly rolled off and weaved to cover behind the bed. I turned around and was greeted by spotlights and a small platoon of police officers. Well, they were dressed as police officers, but I don't think it's customary for a cop to be packing an ACR. The officer Zach just threw stood up with his weapon drawn. "Freeze!" he yelled. I only scoffed, and in a quick turn of events, Allison jumped out of the bathroom, disarming and knocking out the officer. I instead drew his pistol, and went to cover behind the wall, Allison right behind me with her S&W six shooter. "This is Chief Officer King! Kazema, Parker, we know who you are! Come into custody at once, or we will use lethal force. "These guys seem serious." Zach joked. Allison chuckled a bit, and I smirked. "Allison. Dummy Grenade," I requested, and Allison handed me a grenade. I pulled the pin and threw it, as an Alex lookalike inflated and quickly darted off. Most of the officers tailed it, as a few stormed the room, and were quickly dispatched by us. "Shit. They musta seen us at the station." Zach grumbled. "We need disguises." I replied. "I got an idea." Allison added. Zach and I looked at her as she held up a piece of newspaper that had an ad for a new style outlet. We looked at each other and shrugged, quickly heading out.

Zach, Allison and I walked into the large outlet store, which had multiple flyers about the opening sales. I only shrugged as Zach went first. He reappeared clad in a red leather jacket, black jeans and construction boots. His long hair was chopped down into a spiky Fauxhawk, and still his natural dark-brown. "Very nice, I like the jacket." He said. Allison appeared with more of a bob with blue streaks in her black hair. She adjusted her new slim jeans and fitted layered shirts, straightening the dark grey Jean jacket over it. "Eh. Looks good enough." I smirked, swaying my head to get my new do out of my hair. My longish, jet-black scruffy hair was cut down into more of an emo-do, but just long enough to ponytail it. I also had a grey shirt with a black cycler jacket, black jeans and boots. We all felt somewhat satisfied and exited. "Well, from what I read, your guy's house is uptown, not too far from here. We'll leave at midnight." I said, as they nodded in agreement.

I tapped my foot in irritation, as the suspected area of their homes were empty. All that was there were a used car lot, and a barber shop. Zach sighed and Allison tapped her fingers on her other hand. "Is there anything up the street...?" Zach asked. I sighed and shook my head. Zach only nodded and walked away. "Well, I guess it was nothing. Let's get going." Zach said quickly and started walking. Allison sighed, realizing that Zach was hurt just as much as her, but she followed suit. I was about to go when he caught movement down the lot. I silently jogged towards the shadow, and caught a glimpse of red hair, and when I caught up, I grabbed the follower by the throat.


End file.
